


Flying Free

by shopfront



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scenes, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: Like many teenagers, the Get Down Brothers are surprised to discover that having a soulmate isn't a recipe for instant romantic success. A soulbond needs to be acknowledged to fully form, and nurtured with passion and creativity.





	Flying Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> Thank you to L for the beta!

“How do you know she's your soulmate?” Dizzee mused aloud, staring blankly at the ceiling and completely derailing their conversation.

“I just feel it,” Zeke said after a confused pause. “I told you. Me and Mylene, it’s different to anything else.”

Dizzee tilted his head. “But Mylene doesn’t feel it.”

“She will when she hears the get down, the same way I do when I hear her sing. Why you asking anyway?”

Dizzee just shrugged, and returned to silently gazing up at the ceiling while Zeke carried on debating half to himself about how to convince Mylene that she just hadn’t seen his true passion and creativity on display yet. That she didn’t know how she’d feel when she did.

Later that night he lay in bed with Thor’s book open against his knees, staring at a blank spread of pages and searching for just the right idea. He really did want it to be the best, the most wild, the most crazily inspirational thing he’d ever create that wasn’t on a wall. Something to honour that little flicker of feeling and maybe - just maybe - to spark off that same flicker in Thor. 

*

The feeling of Thor’s lips were still on his skin and the sound of Mylene’s song was still ringing in his ears long after the disco had ended. Hearing it again from her record had just brought it all back, like he was still under those lights. Still feeling Thor dancing against him. Even Zeke going on about his soulbond with Mylene couldn’t drown it out-

“You heard her, she doesn’t think what we’re doing is real music. She thinks my soul's best work is meant to be something else, and she likes what I write but it doesn’t lift her up the same way she does for me.”

\- sort of.

“If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be,” Dizzee said, making the others laugh at the sour look that crossed Zeke’s face in response. “Why worry?”

“You know it’s not that simple. If she doesn’t let herself feel it, we ain’t going nowhere,” Zeke grumbled.

“You gotta let her be free to find her way to you, Zeke,” Dizzee said, humming and swaying his head to a silent rhythm.

“She’s already your girl,” Ra-Ra pointed out. “Why don’t you just bring her with you to the battle to hear us?”

“There won’t be a battle if we don’t get ready for it,” Shaolin snapped once more, hand held out for the record still dangling forgotten from Zeke’s fingers. He then effectively put an end to the conversation by flipping it straight onto the table before Zeke could open his mouth and lament some more. “We ain’t got time for this!”

Dizzee just settled himself back into the couch and smiled. Freedom was definitely the key.

*

The longer they were apart, the more often Dizzee found himself returning to ponder his question to Zeke. Every letter he wrote and every comic he drew tugged up that same feeling from deep in his gut, the same question, leaving him distracted and disoriented until it faded away again.

“What’s up with you?”

A shrug, a ‘nothing’, and a blank face shook off the questions until it was time for another letter. Another comic. To send Rumi off to look for some light in the darkness that was this growing uncertainty gnawing at his insides. Sometimes at night it felt like he was there, as Rumi, delivering letters and seeing Thor and it made something in him sing - but when he woke up again, that something felt quiet once more.

It was just a feeling. He didn’t know if Thor felt it anymore than Mylene did. Hadn’t asked before it all went wrong, and now they were apart it felt like it had happened to someone else and he didn’t know if it was real or just all made up in a dream.

A good dream. But one he might wake from at any moment.

*

His vision was blurring, and everything was _bright strange distant_ but then he spotted blonde hair at the back of the crowd and the widest smile in the room and all the confusion just faded away, too, as the gentle flicker of feeling inside him burst back into song and the microphone slipped from his hand-

*

“I think I can help you find another way to paint your revolution,” Thor said quietly, after Dizzee turned back to filling in Rumi’s big green eye with just the right shade of colour. “One that will keep you safe. I know I can. Come on, Dizz, you must feel it, too.”

Dizzee licked his lips slowly, eyes still fixed on Rumi.

“I wasn’t sure if it was because of what I was…,” he said slowly, starting to climb back down as he spoke.

“It wasn’t the drugs,” Thor said once Dizzee had reached the floor. “I felt it. When I saw your work, and then I felt it again when I pulled you out from in front of that train. Even before you told me you were Rumi. It was like you made my soul fly.”

Dizzee grinned. “Fly. Like an alien climbing a staircase drawn in crayon kinda fly?”

Thor blinked, then chuckled and reached out to grab the front of Dizzee’s shirt and pull him in close.

“Then you, too- Yeah, like a crayon staircase. Or like an alien going to the opera, or a person touching the stars,” Thor said, still laughing, his lips brushing Dizzee’s as he spoke. Each brush sent a spark down Dizzee’s spine, making him shiver.

“Is it meant to change like this?” Dizzee asked softly. “The feeling?”

Thor shrugged and tightened his other hand on Dizzee’s hip. “I heard it can be pretty intense.”

“Yeah?”

“You know, when you let it fully form.” His eyes were wide, like he was worried that maybe they were on different pages or talking about different things. Like maybe this was all a big misunderstanding.

But Dizzee hummed in agreement, and any words were lost as Thor made a relieved sound and finally closed that last gap to kiss him deeply.

Lights exploded behind his eyelids, and distantly he heard himself moan. Or maybe it was Thor. It wasn’t clear anymore who was who or where or when or-

“Wow,” they said, gasping as they broke apart.

Dizzee was surprised to find his hand on Thor’s cheek, the green paint suddenly bestowing a fascinating new texture to the slide of skin on skin. Curious, he rubbed his fingers through it some more until it traced up and along Thor’s cheekbone, feeling it spark along his nerves and add to the chorus inside of him.

“I think maybe we’re a light among the stars," they said. "Vive la révolution. I’ve got to kiss you again.”

And so they did, again, and again, until Dizzee felt giddy and drunk on kisses and the bloom of ecstasy between his ribs was so light and bright he was sure he could fly up and around all the planets, moons, and stars. Just like Rumi did.


End file.
